Sam's Choices
by Connor88
Summary: Follows Sam, Quinn and Santana through their junior year and the choices they make regarding each other and life in general. Sam's perspective  mostly. Mainly Fabrevans but with Samtana and Quintana as well.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

Sam walked up to the door and paused. He was nervous about this party because he knew Quinn was going to be there and he hadn't seen her since they had been to Breadstix after winning the duet competition in Glee club.

_Come on dude, pull yourself together!_ He thought to himself as he straightened out his shirt. He had chosen to wear a dark blue button-up shirt with a collar and long sleeves and a pair of black jeans. He checked the time, it was 6:20, the party had been going for twenty minutes already.

"Hey Sam!" said a voice behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

He spun around and saw Brittany beaming at him and Santana walking up the path towards the door.

"Oh, hey Britt." He replied, managing to overcome his nerves enough to give her a small smile.

By now Santana was standing next to Brittany and staring at Sam.

"Well?" Santana looked at him condescendingly.

"Well what?" Sam said, genuinely confused.

"I was told that the party was at Finn's house, not outside on the doorstep."

"Oh, right, sorry" He replied sheepishly and knocked on the door. Santana just rolled her eyes.

Finn opened the door with a beer in his hand and it seemed apparent that he had already had a couple before starting on that one.

"Hey guys!" Finn practically yelled into their faces, his breath reeking of... whiskey? Some kind of alcohol at least, Sam couldn't be sure. Finn threw his arms out for a hug.

Brittany jumped at the chance and ran past Sam into a giant hug with Finn. Santana just rolled her eyes again at the bubbly blonde's antics while Sam chuckled to himself. He hadn't been at the school very long, heck, he hadn't been in Ohio very long but he already had a soft spot for Brittany. She seemed like a nice girl and although she wasn't the brightest person around, he thought she had her heart in the right place. Not mention she was easy on the eye as well. Nothing compared to Quinn though.

Santana seemed to have given up on waiting for Brittany and Finn to ever finish their hug and started trying squeeze past them to get into the house. As Santana made her way past Sam, he saw her turn and Sam felt her ass brush against his crotch. He took a sharp breath and looked towards Santana as she walked down the entrance hallway. Santana turned back towards him and he could've sworn he saw her give him a sly smile.

Now Santana, there was a girl that could measure up to Quinn in terms of attractiveness. _Especially in that tight little green dress, _Sam thought. _Crap! I've only been on one date with Quinn and I'm already checking out other girls? Seriously dude, get it together!_

He shook his head, trying to shake out the thoughts about what he would like to do Santana while she was wearing that dress, and made his own way past Finn and Brittany, the two still locked in the world's longest hug. He walked down the hallway into the main room of the house and took in the scene. Puck and Mike were playing pool on the pool table situated in the middle of the room, Tina was sitting and talking with Mercedes, Artie seemed to be glaring at Tina from the other side of the room and not really paying attention to Kurt who was talking to him about some sort of musical he was writing or something. He couldn't see Quinn and Santana seemed to have disappeared as well.

"Hey, Sam's here guys!" Mike yelled over the stereo which was blasting some pop song.

Sam nodded his head and waved towards everyone and went over to Mike. "Hey man, how's it going?" he asked.

"Pretty good dude, I'm kicking Puck's ass right now." said Mike as he sunk the eight ball, winning the game. "Oh yeah!" he said, fist pumping.

Puck swore and walked off towards the kitchen to get another drink. "Whatever man, I wasn't even trying..."

"Yeah, sure man." Mike said sarcastically and then turned to Sam. "You want a game?"

Sam looked around for Quinn one more time and still not seeing her, turned back to Mike. "Umm, sure, I guess."

Mike went to the other end of the table to set up the balls while Puck came back from the kitchen and walked up to Sam.

"Hey Sam, here's a drink." Puck passed a can of beer to him.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Sam said. He took the can and looked at it warily, wondering if Puck had spiked it with something.

"The can hasn't been opened Sam, what could I have done to it?"

"That's not what I was thinking dude! I was just, uhhh, reading the label..."

_How did he know what I was thinking? Can he read minds? _Sam was panicking in his head. _If you can read minds Puck, starting talking about... soccer._

Puck just opened his own drink and took a sip.

_Whew. _ Sam thought as he opened his can.

The can exploded with froth and beer sprayed all over his shirt. Puck was rolling on the floor laughing as beer dripped off of Sam. Everyone else was chuckling to themselves as Brittany and Finn walked back in.

"Sam, why did you pour beer all over yourself?" Brittany asked innocently while Finn joined Puck, who had managed to stand up by now, in laughing at Sam.

"I didn't, Brittany. Some complete idiot decided to shake up my drink before giving it to me." Sam glared at Puck.

"Oh come on dude, it's only a joke!" Puck said, having finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam turned to Finn "Where's the laundry?"

"Umm, just go through the kitchen and down the hallway to your left then the... second? Yea, second door on the right."

"Thanks" Sam gave Puck his best glare as he walked past but Puck just grinned at him.

He went to laundry, turned on the light, took off his shirt and filled the sink with water.

"So did you guys just want another bottle of vodka?" Rachel yelled over her shoulder as she walked into the laundry. She turned and saw Sam. "Oh! I-I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to barge in" Rachel said stuttering and covering her eyes with her hand. "You should probably close the door if you're getting undressed anyway."

"It's okay, Rach." He said, trying to calm her down "I just got some beer on my shirt and I'm trying to wash it off. I'm still wearing pants so you're alright to uncover your eyes."

"Oh, uh, okay." Rachel uncovered her eyes and immediately started blushing at the sight of the shirt-less Sam.

"I was, err, just getting some, err... getting some... umm" Rachel mumbled looking anywhere but at Sam.

He turned back to the sink and started washing his shirt with some soap and smiled to himself. He was glad to know he could affect girls this way.

"When you came in you said something about a bottle of vodka?" Sam said, scrubbing his shirt.

"Oh yes! That's right" Rachel went over to the small bar fridge and took out a bottle of vodka.

"Where have you been tonight anyways Rach?" he asked "I didn't see you out there with the others."

"Oh, I just got here." Rachel said, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Umm, I don't suppose you know when Quinn will be getting here?" Sam said, trying to be subtle.

"Umm, no, I don't. Sorry Sam." Rachel said as she walked out and Sam saw her sneak one last look at his chest.

He pulled his shirt out of the water and wrung it out. It was still quite damp so he hung it over the edge of the sink to dry.

He walked back out into the main area and got a wolf-whistle from Brittany and a few dreamy sighs from the other girls.

"Hey Sammy, looking good!" said Brittany, who then went back to Mike and Puck who were trying to teach her to play pool.

Sam smiled at her and walked over to Finn who was sitting with Artie. "Hey man, do you have a shirt or something that I could borrow?"

"Umm, yeah. Just go up the stairs and my room's the one at the end."

"Cheers bro." Sam walked off and thought he heard Artie mumble something about "not seeing the big deal about abs".

He got to Finn's room and started going through his wardrobe, not finding anything he liked. He finally found a plain pale blue t-shirt that was okay but when he tried it on he found it way too big. He tried on some other things but the same problem occurred. He grabbed the pale blue t-shirt and went back downstairs. He found Finn playing pool with Tina and Mercedes.

"Hey guys, where's everyone else?" he asked, pulling the t-shirt on over his head.

"They went into the lounge to watch a movie" Tina said, looking a bit disappointed when the shirt covered up his abs.

"Oh cool, I reckon I'll go join them." He replied, trying to get the baggy shirt to sit comfortably.

He walked into the lounge and saw Mike, Brittany, Puck and Rachel sitting on a big three seater sofa, Artie in his wheelchair at the end of the sofa and Kurt sitting in a recliner. Sam went over to the free two-seater sofa and sat in the middle. Santana came in and sat next to Sam on his right but then swivelled so her back was against the arm of the couch and her legs were stretched out across Sam's lap with her ankles crossed. Sam looked down at her legs and followed them up to the hem of her dress, then he moved his gaze up across her belly to her breasts, which were straining against her tight dress, and then up to her face where she had one eyebrow raised and the same sly smile he thought he saw earlier. He quickly looked away.

_Oh crap! _ he thought _She knows I was checking her out!_ He glanced back at her and saw she was still smiling that smile at him. He felt her move her legs a little closer towards his body, until they were dangerously close to his equipment. He gasped quietly and looked back at her seeing a full blown grin on her face now. He looked back towards the T.V. and tried to think about anything other than the very sexy latina sitting next to, as well as partially on him, so he didn't cause a situation in the area that her leg was leaning up against.

Everyone else had finally decided on a movie to watch, some Will Ferrel comedy. He looked back to his right and - _Holy hell, look at her tits! She's shoving out her chest out so much. _He looked back up to her face and she was grinning at him again. He whipped back around to face the T.V. and tried as hard as he could to focus on the movie as he knew that he was already starting firm up. Will Ferrel's character was in a car with his mom and they were talking about weed or something and then he felt Santana's leg start slowly moving back and forth across his lap. He pretty much fainted. He looked back at her and – _Oh crap, she's still pushing her chest out. _He looked up and she wasn't even looking at him this time. He couldn't tell which was worse, when she was grinning at him knowing that she had complete control or this, with her not paying any attention. He was completely hard by now and her leg was still rubbing ever so slowly against him.

"Hey Puck, how long does this thing go for?" he asked, wondering for how much longer he had to survive this situation with Santana.

"Umm, a couple of hours I think? Why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Sam said. _Two whole freaking hours? There is no way I can stand this for that long and I can't stop her without drawing everyone's attention to what's happening. At least her leg's covering my situation so no-one else should notice. Oh, it feels so good. Maybe later I can try and... No! You stop that thought right there Samuel Evans! You came here to see Quinn and you are not going to screw it up after just one date. You can resist Santana, even if she keeps rubbing her leg up and down like that..._

He snapped out of his thoughts and tried to focus on the movie, but he was finding it very difficult. He looked across to Santana again, making sure to keep his gaze at head height, but he was still being ignored and that leg was still moving.

His jeans were quite restricting and that was causing some uncomfortableness so he scooted his butt back and sat more upright to give himself some more slack. Because of this moving, Santana's legs were moved away from his groin and more towards his knees. He sighed _"Whew, thank god. Maybe she'll leave me alone now?"_

He looked over to her and she was staring at him with a blank expression. He saw her raise one eyebrow and shake her head a little.

"Hey Sammy, do something useful and take my shoes off for me?" Santana asked him.

A few of people glanced at them but they went back to watching the movie fairly quickly. Sam looked at Santana's light grey pumps and then back at Santana.

"Uh, sure, alright." He said eventually and started to remove her shoes as Santana slipped her feet out. He noticed she had a pretty candy pink nail polish on her toes. _"I'm just glad that she's finally stopped rubbing me" _Sam thought to himself.

That's when Santana moved her foot and placed it directly on top of Sam's groin. He gasped again, a little more loudly this time, drawing a couple of glances but no-one seemed to realise exactly where Santana's foot was placed. Her foot then started rubbing his groin the same as her leg had been although her foot was connecting with more of him than her leg had.

He looked over too her and she smiled that sly smile and raised her eyebrows. _What does that mean? Is she challenging me or something? _Sam looked at her questioningly.

Santana rolled her eyes and leant forward so Sam moved his head next to Santana's. _Oh my god, I can see right down her dress. Those tits look so good... No! I want Quinn, not Santana._

"If you can last the rest of the movie without anyone noticing or... well, you know, making a 'mess', there's a reward for you. But if I win... I'll tell you after" Santana whispered into his ear.

"Deal" he whispered back. _Wait, what? Why would I say that? I'm supposed to be dating Quinn!_

Santana sat back, smiling cockily and Sam felt the rubbing resume, maybe a tiny bit faster now.

_But on the other hand, Santana might have sex with me. Only if I can last through this though. _Sam looked back at the movie and figured it was probably around halfway done. _Crap, I don't think I can last that long. But if I do... _He went back to focusing as hard as he could on the movie.

Around 10 minutes later Santana cranked up the speed again, although still fairly slowly so as to not draw anyone's attention. About 10 minutes after that Sam began to get close to making a 'mess', as Santana had put it. He started sweating and wiped some away from his forehead and then looked over to Santana, pleading with his eyes for her to stop. She just grinned at him. He started shifting around in his seat trying to get away from her foot but it always followed him. Apparently he must have been making some noise because Kurt looked over to him and asked "Are you okay Sam? You seemed to be sweating a lot."

"Oh, uh, yeah, I think I'm okay, just need some water." He replied, lifting Santana's legs off him as he got up to go to the kitchen.

_Dammit! _He thought as he got himself a glass of water _Now I won't get my reward, whatever it was. At least I don't have an issue I need to clean up in my pants though._

"Well Sammy, looks like I've won."

Sam turned around to face Santana "What the hell did you think you were doing in there? You know I'm dating Quinn right?" he hissed at her.

Santana stepped closer to him "Oh please! Don't act like you don't want me. I saw you checking me out like all night tonight."

"All night? It was like, twice, maybe three times tops!"

"Oh, so you admit you were checking me out?" Santana said, smiling wickedly.

_God dammit! Why would you say that? _"Yea but... I... umm..." he muttered.

"Not to mention you didn't even try to stop me on the sofa until you were about to have a mess that you would have had to clean up..."

"I couldn't stop you without everyone noticing what was going on!"

"Sure you couldn't Sam, sure you couldn't. Just admit that you were enjoying it already and then we can get to my victory prize."

"Your what?" he asked

"My victory prize? Remember? Gosh, I didn't think I was so sexy that I made you forget our deal..." Santana grinned at him.

"That's not what happened!" he said, exasperatedly. "I just... what's your victory prize anyways?"

"Not yet, I want you to admit you enjoyed it first."

"Well, that's not going to happen, because I didn't!"

He leant back against the counter was standing next to and Santana moved in front of him, standing pretty much toe to toe. She had folded one arm behind her back and placed the other on his chest.

"So, you didn't enjoy my pretty little foot rubbing on you like that? Or when I leaned forward the view you got down my dress? That's right, I knew you were looking."

"N-Nope. Didn't like it at all." he managed to stutter out, trying not to look at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. 100% sure." Sam replied, still not looking at her.

"Oh, well, I guess this will support what you're saying then, right?" Santana questioned, as she placed her open hand on Sam's groin. "Oh, what's this? You're hard? But wouldn't that mean that thinking about what just happened excited you? Meaning that you enjoyed it?"

Sam pushed her hand away. "Okay, fine, I enjoyed it. Happy now?"

"Yes, very. Now to the issue of my victory prize…"

* * *

><p>AN: _So yea, hoped you liked the first chapter! Don't worry, the second chapter should be up in a couple of days. If you review that would be awesome! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

"… I want to gets my mack on with Quinn Fabray." Santana said, looking up at Sam.

"What? No way! She's my girlfriend!" he almost yelled at her, trying to contain his voice so that the others wouldn't hear.

"She is so not your girlfriend, you guys have been on one date."

"Well we're dating at least!" he retorted "Why do you want to make out with her anyways? I didn't think you were a lesbian"

"I don't have to be a lesbian to kiss girls. I'm just curious, I mean, she is one hot piece of ass."

"Well, that's true. But the point is that she's _my _hot piece of ass."

"Again, she's not your girlfriend. But she does seem to like you so I figure that you have some pull with her."

"How do you expect me to get her to kiss you? Oh hi Quinn, I know we've only been on one date and all, but would you please go over there and kiss Santana for me? Thanks." he said, sarcastically.

"No, you idiot, get her drunk." Santana said, rolling her eyes. _That seems to be her favourite thing to do _Sam thought.

"Does she usually get drunk?"

"Not really, but she'd had a couple that time she was with Puckerman."

"Great, the last time she got drunk, she got pregnant. This seems like a great idea."

"I promise not to get her pregnant." Santana said, smirking at Sam.

"Haha, hilarious. I won't do it." He said firmly.

"Well, lucky I used this then." Santana smiled and pulled her phone from behind her back. "I just recorded this whole conversation and unless you do this for me, Quinn is going to her alllll about our little fun time on the couch."

Sam just stared at her "You bitch! Give me that phone!" He shot out a hand to grab the phone but Santana moved it out his reach.

"So, you'll do it then Sammy?" Santana asked him, smilingly innocently.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Just after you make out with her, you'll delete the recording right?"

"What recording?" Kurt asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Why are you two standing so close? I thought you were trying to get with Quinn, Sam, not Santana?" he asked Sam curiously.

Santana backed away from Sam. "Why would I want to get with him? I'm way out of _his_ league." She said derisively.

She started to leave the kitchen "Oh, and Sam? If you complete your task, it'll be gone." Santana said, waving her phone at Sam.

"What _is_ she talking about?" Kurt looked over to Sam

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." He said

Kurt poured himself some coke and was about to leave the kitchen when he turned to Sam "Umm, Sam, you might want to stay in here for a bit"

"Uh, why?" he said, confused.

Kurt just motioned his head in the direction of Sam's groin.

Sam looked down and saw a bulge. He immediately threw a hand over it.

"Uhh, sorry about… umm, thanks for telling me."

"No worries." Kurt said over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

Sam closed his eyes and started thinking quite hard about football when he heard Quinn's voice.

"Hi Sam"

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit, I'm still hard. _He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Quinn, who was standing in the doorway.

Quinn had her hair down around and was wearing a pretty light blue and white knee-length dress with a simple cream-coloured belt around her waist and light blue flats. He didn't think he'd seen anyone prettier than her in his entire life.

"Hey, you look…uh…wow." He finally managed to stutter out.

"I look that good, do I?" Quinn asked, smiling slightly, clearly enjoying his reaction.

"Umm, yea. That good." He replied, grinning.

"Well, thank you Sam. You look nice too, although that shirt seems a bit big for you…" Quinn said questioningly.

"Oh right, yea." He said, remembering he was wearing Finn's shirt. "It's one of Finn's; I had to borrow after one of Puckerman's 'jokes'."

"Ahhh, he's famous for those." Quinn said knowingly.

"Yea, I didn't think it was so funny. Come to think of it, my shirt's probably dry by now"

"Did he shake up your drink or something?"

"Yea, I got beer all over my shirt. Oh, speaking of drinks, do you want one?"

"Umm, sure, what is there?"

Sam went over to the fridge and opened it, taking a look at what was inside.

"Ummm, there's some vodka, tequila, rum, beer and soft drink."

"I'll have a rum and coke if there's coke."

"Sure, no worries."

He grabbed the two bottles and started going through cupboards trying to find some cups. "So did you just get here?" he asked her.

"Yea, have you been here long?"

"Umm, a couple of hours I think, maybe three?" He started pouring them a drink each.

"Hey, easy on the rum there Sam, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get me drunk…" Quinn told him jokingly.

_Oh crap! _"I'm just trying to catch you up with everyone, well, maybe not Finn; I don't think anyone's going to catch him." He said, trying to cover up his true intention.

Quinn picked up her drink, took a sip and coughed a bit. "Wow, this is certainly going to catch me up, it's _quite_ strong."

Sam grabbed his and took a drink, suppressing the urge to cough. "It's not that bad…" he managed to say, still trying not to cough.

"Well, I'm not a big strong man like you, am I? I can't handle it as well as you can."

"I make it a bit weaker next time then, just for you." He said, smiling.

"That would be good, thank you."

"We should go see what the others are doing; they've probably finished the movie they were watching now."

Sam left the kitchen and saw that the others were all in the main room, some playing pool, a couple of them dancing, the stereo blasting still.

Quinn came up behind him "Maybe you did need to catch me up a bit, everyone seems pretty in to it already. Who's the designated driver?"

"Uhh, I dunno, I was just gonna stay here tonight, I thought everyone was doing that?"

"Oh, okay, I suppose I can do that. I don't have stuff to sleep in though…"

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He gave her a big grin and went over to the stereo to change the song; it was playing some lame slow song.

As he picked up whosever iPod was plugged into the stereo to change the song, Santana walked up to him.

"So, you getting her drunk?" she asked him bluntly.

"Yes, I got her a rum and coke that was pretty much half rum."

"Hmm, she'll probably need more than that. Keep up the good work though." she smirked and walked off towards Brittany, who Sam had thought was wearing a shirt when she had arrived but she didn't seem to have it now.

"Oh and Sam?" Santana turned back to him. "Put that 'Sexy Bitch' song on."

He turned back to the iPod and scrolled through until he found the song. He put it on and went back over to Quinn who had finished her drink.

"You made quick work of that." He said taking her empty cup and putting on the nearby kitchen counter.

"Mmm, I think it's starting to hit me already." She leaned in close to Sam and whispered to him. "This shirt needs to go; it doesn't suit you at all."

She had already started pushing the shirt up at the bottom so he grabbed it from her and pulled it straight off up over his head and threw it at an empty chair.

"Damn youse a sexy bitch." Quinn said as she looked at his naked torso.

He laughed. "Do you want another drink?

Santana walked up to the two of them "Hows about body shots?"

Quinn eyes lit up. "Oooo, they sound fun, what are they?"

"You mean you don't know? Santana asked her, looking appalled.

"No, should I know?" Quinn looked to Sam.

"Well, I've heard of them but I've never done them."

"Ugh, come here you two." She grabbed them both by the hands and pulled them to the kitchen.

"Sam, grab some shot glasses and Quinn, see if you can find some salt." Santana ordered them as she went to the fridge and took out some lime wedges and tequila.

Sam put down three shot glasses on the counter and took the salt off of Quinn, placing it next to the glasses.

"Alright, Quinn you can go first. First, lick my neck and then pour some salt on it." Santana told Quinn as she passed the salt to the tipsy girl while sweeping her hair off her shoulder with her other hand, to give the blonde full access.

Quinn licked Santana just where her neck met her shoulder and as she did Santana winked at Sam. He just rolled his eyes, although he was quite enjoying the show.

"Sam, pour her a shot of tequila." Santana said as Quinn applied the salt to Santana's neck.

He poured the tequila nearly to the rim of the shot glass.

"Alright, here's what you do." Santana began instructing Quinn. "First you lick the salt off my neck, then you take the shot and then you bite the lime." As she finished speaking, Santana took a lime wedge and held the skin with her mouth.

"Okay, here goes." Quinn said, giving Sam a smile. She licked Santana's neck, grabbed the shot and downed it and then quickly bit into the lime in Santana's mouth. Sam was watching her bite the lime for a few seconds when he saw the lime drop to the floor but the girls didn't separate, mouths locked together.

_Well, at least she'll delete the recording now. _He stood there watching the two girls for a minute or so before they finally broke apart.

"Well, that wasn't part of the body shot but it was fun none the less." Santana smirked as she left the kitchen.

Quinn looked over to Sam. "Wow, I, umm, I not what happened, I just…"

"It's okay" he replied "You seemed to be having fun and it was fun to watch." He gave her a big grin.

She punched him on the arm. "Shut up! Now, do you want to do a body shot?"

"Sure, is the end included again?"

"I dunno, I think I might be all kissed out…"

"Well, let's see then."

He leant in and licked her neck, taking a bit longer then he needed to, enjoying the experience. He poured the salt on and gave her a lime wedge. Quinn placed the lime in her mouth as Sam poured himself a shot. He turned back to her and gave her a grin when he saw the lime in her mouth to which she replied by raising her eyebrows and smiling, as well as she could with a slice of lime in her mouth. He licked the salt, again taking his time, took the shot (finding the taste quite unpleasant) and then bit into the lime. As soon as he bit into the lime and got rid of the taste of the tequila, he used his teeth to dispose it to the floor and then it was just his mouth and hers. Quinn moved her arms up and around the back of his neck and pushed with her body so he was leaning back against the kitchen counter. He placed his hands on to her hips and pulled her into him. Just as he felt her tongue move into his mouth he heard Puck's voice.

"Hey, everybody come and check it out! Sam and Quinn are getting it on! Bring the camera!"

He opened his eyes and saw Puck standing to the side of him so he moved a hand off of Quinn's hips and gave Puck the finger. He closed his eyes and went back to focusing on the kissing the beautiful girl in front of him but he kept his hand up, still giving Puck the finger.

He heard footsteps and then voices either making crass comments or cheering them on. He heard a camera going off and gave up giving the finger to the crowd that had formed to the side of them and put it back on to Quinn's hip. She eventually broke away from Sam giving him a small smile. The rest of group started applauding. Sam turned to them.

"Oh, fuck off! Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

He got a couple of yells back for that but he didn't really hear what anyone was trying to say, he was more focused on the fact that he had just made out with Quinn Fabray, one of the hottest girls at school and was still holding her to him. The others had started moving out of the kitchen and Quinn was pulling away from him a bit.

"I wanna go dance. Come and dance with me in a bit?" she asked him.

"Sure, no worries." He told her _As if I would say no after that!_

She walked out of the kitchen and Puck walked up to him.

"Good for you bro!" Puck put his hand in the air for a high-five.

Sam gave him a high-five "Thanks man. I just hope it wasn't a one-off."

"Hahaha, course you do man!" He walked off out of the kitchen and nearly bumped into Santana as she made her way over to Sam.

"Well, looks like we both got what we wanted tonight." She said as she opened her phone.

"Yes, I hope you enjoyed it. Now, are you going to delete that recording?"

"Of course, a deal's a deal. Here" Santana showed her phone to Sam as she deleted the recording she had made earlier.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to go dance with Quinn. You can go do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve kissing her."

"Hang on Sam; I haven't done my body shot yet." Santana said, pouring herself a shot of tequila.

"Find someone else to do it with, try Brittany; I'm sure she'd love to."

"I want to do it with you Sammy, don't be mean." Santana said in a sweet little girl voice and pouted her lips.

"Ugh, fine. Just hurry up with it, Quinn wanted me to go dance with her."

"Thank you Sammy." Santana replied still using that sweet voice.

She moved to up close to him and he felt her tongue move slowly across his neck and then the salt land on the wet skin.

Santana gave him a slice of lime and he placed it in his mouth. He felt her lick up the salt and then watched her take the shot and stared into her eyes as she moved her face towards his and bit into the lime. After she had finished with the lime she used her mouth to get rid of it and started kissing Sam. He pulled away, shocked.

"What?" Santana asked him.

"What are you doing? I thought we went through this, I'm with Quinn."

"So? She can't see us. Who's gonna know?" Santana leaned in and kissed him again.

He pulled away again. "Look, no, okay? If I wasn't with Quinn, I'd be so into this. But I am with her, so I can't. I'm sorry."

"Are you saying no to me? Because nobody says no to Santana Lopez!" she asked him forcefully.

"Well, looks like I'm the first. Sorry."

Santana was just standing there dumbfounded, clearly not used to rejection. "You do not want to make an enemy out of me Sam. I will destroy your entire world."

"I don't want to be enemies either! I just don't want to date."

"Who said anything about dating? I just wanted to hook up."

"But I can't, I'm with Quinn. I'd like to be friends with you though."

Santana looked up at him, surprised. "You want to be friends with me? Not just have sex or whatever?"

"Well, yea, you seem kind of cool and trust me, if there was no Quinn, I'd be down for the sex part, I mean, you're umm..."

"Hot as hell?" Santana suggested.

"Err, yea." Sam said bashfully.

"Thanks." Santana replied. She still seemed to be in shock. "Well, I'll think about it, but you haven't done yourself any favours by denying me access to your giant lips."

"Look, um, one kiss alright?"

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to go run it by Quinn first?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"Do you want me to kiss you or not?" he asked her.

"Fine, just shut up and kiss me then."

He leant down to her and placed his hands on either side of her face, bringing her lips to his. He felt her hand move as she placed it on to his abs. They stayed like that for half a minute before he broke away.

"There. Are we cool now?" He asked her, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yea, we're cool." She replied, returning the smile.

"Awesome." His smile turned into a grin. "Now, I'm going to go dance with Quinn for a bit but if you wanna dance later I'd be happy to."

"I dunno, we'll see…" Santana said, walking out of the kitchen with Sam following not long after her.

The lights in the main room had been turned off and a couple of people had used their phones to set up mini strobe lights across the room. Sam saw Santana move off to dance with Brittany (who had also lost her pants now) and then looked around the room to find Quinn. He finally saw her dancing with Tina and Mercedes down the other end of the room. She noticed him making his way over to her and she moved away from the girls towards him.

"Hi Sam" she said loudly over the music as she gave him a hug. "I'm having such a great time"

_Someone must have given her another couple of drinks…_

"Hey Quinn, I came to dance with you, just like you said yea?" he said, matching her volume.

"Oh yea! I remember!" she said as the song changed to "Kickstarts" by Example.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Quinn looked up at Sam delightedly.

"Really? Me too, it's one of my favourites!" He said, smiling to himself at how excited she was about the song.

"Same!" Quinn said as she pulled away from Sam so they could start dancing. As soon as the lyrics started they were singing to each other.

_You want me to come over I got an excuse  
>Might be holding your hand, but im holding it loose<br>Go to talk then we choke its like our necks in a noose  
>Avoid the obvious we should be facing the truth<br>_

_Start to think it could be fizzling out  
>Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts<br>Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya  
><em>

_And the love kick starts again  
><em>

As the bass kicked in they both started jumping around like crazy and everyone else seemed to be doing the same.

_Starts again  
>And the love kick starts again<br>Starts again  
><em>

_It's the same old you the same old me  
>You get bored and I get cold feet<br>Get high get wandering eyes  
>Forget I've never ever had it so sweet<br>I realise what I got when Im out of town  
>Cause deep down you're my girl in a golden crown<br>My princess and I don't wanna let you down  
>No I don't wanna let you down down down down<br>_

_You want me to come over I got an excuse  
>Might be holding your hand but im holding it loose<br>Go to talk then we choke its like our necks in a noose  
>Avoid the obvious we should be facing the truth<br>_

_Start to think it could be fizzling out  
>Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts<br>Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya  
><em>

_Kick starts again  
><em>

_Start to think it could be fizzling out  
>Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts<br>Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya  
>Imagine life with out ya<br>Imagine life with out ya  
>Imagine life with out ya<br>_

_And the love kick starts again  
>Starts again<br>And the love kick starts again  
>Starts again<br>_

_Kick kick starts  
><em>

_Its the same old you the same old me  
>You get bored and I get cold feet<br>Get high get wandering eyes  
>Forget I've never ever had it so sweet<br>I realise what I got when Im out of town  
>Cause deep down you're my girl in a golden crown<br>My princess and I don't wanna let you down  
><em>

_Kick kick starts  
><em>

_Start to think it could be fizzling out  
>Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts<br>Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya  
><em>

_And the love kick starts again_

As he sung the last line he looked directly into Quinn's hazel eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She moved up to meet him and their lips joined. He felt her arms snake around his neck and he wrapped his arms around the small of her back, both of them trying to pull each other deeper into the kiss. He felt her tongue brush his lips so he opened his mouth a little wider to allow her access. He was lost in the moment then, completely unaware of the cat-calls being thrown at the two of them, the photos being taken and the stereo still blasting. All he could focus on was this girl in front of him and the kiss they were sharing.

* * *

><p>AN: _Hopefully my grammar and spelling and stuff is alright, my proofreader hasn't been home the past couple of days. Oh, I'm Australian, so I'm gonna be using "colour" instead of "color" and similar things. Hope you don't mind too much! :)_ (_Reviews are always welcome and appreciated btw!)_

_P.S. If you haven't heard the song, you should totally listen to it._


	3. Chapter 3: The Step Further

A/N: _Sorry for the big delay, I had a busy weekend and a bit of writing this chapter, hence why it's a bit shorter than the others. Hopefully it's still of a reasonable quality though! Also, I should mention that although the summary says that's they're all in junior year, I've actually put Sam in sophomore year because I'm pretty sure that's where he was supposed to be on the show._

* * *

><p>The party was still going strong as Sam went to go get another drink to quench the thirst he had worked up while he was dancing with everyone. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Mike bent over and looking into the fridge.<p>

"Hey, pass me a drink bro?" He asked Mike.

"Here you go." Mike said as he tossed Sam a can of beer and then opened another for himself as Sam leaned back against the counter.

"Cheers bro" Sam said, bumping drinks with Mike and then taking a sip.

"So I guess you've had a good night then?" Mike said, giving Sam a wink and leaning against the fridge.

"Hell yea, I can't believe that _Quinn_ made out with me. _Twice_." Sam said, still trying to process that information.

"Yea man, she's so hot. I bet you got all the girls back in Tennessee though, some of them must've been pretty hot."

"Yeah… about that… I've never really, you know, with a girl before…"

"What, made out?"

"Yeah." Sam looked down at the ground, his face burning from embarrassment.

"Really? What about the girls at your old school?" Mike asked him.

"I went to an all boys boarding school so the only girls I saw regularly were my Mum, my sister and my cousins. I mean, there were a couple of girls that lived in my neighbourhood but I was too busy playing video games or watching movies to even talk to them, let alone kiss them."

"Look man, it's not that bad, I mean you're only 15. Some people don't get any until they're 17 or whatever. Plus think about it this way, the first time you kissed a girl, you kissed Quinn Fabray." Mike said to him, trying to make him feel a bit better.

"I suppose…" Sam said, also thinking about the kiss in between his two with Quinn. _Well, three kisses with two hot girls for my first try seems pretty good._

"So, you haven't had a girlfriend before then either?"

"Once when I was like, seven. I don't think that really counts though." He said jokingly.

"Well bro, if you ever want some advice, just ask me." Mike said as he moved from the fridge to lean against the counter next to Sam.

"Of course Mister Ladies Man, I'll go straight to you whenever I have a problem." Sam said, chuckling.

Mike gave Sam a small shove. "Well, your other options are Finn and Puck, who've both dated Quinn, so that might be a bit awkward. I'm just saying, if you need it, that I'm happy to help."

"Yeah, thanks man." Sam said as he saw Tina walk into the room.

"Hey sexy" Tina said as she walked straight up to Mike and started making out with him.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Sam said as he left the kitchen although they probably didn't hear him.

He walked back into the main area and saw Finn who looked like he had passed out under the pool table, a can of beer still in his hand. Puck was shirtless and sitting in a chair while Brittany straddled him and they made out. Mercedes, Kurt and Artie were dancing with each other while Quinn and Santana stood nearby… hugging? Sam moved around the room towards them to get a better look and saw that they were making out again. _I thought she said she wasn't a lesbian? Wait, it's probably just because they're both drunk. It's hot as though, they're both so sexy._

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Puck bump him as he moved past with Brittany towards the stairs. Brittany went up them before Puck and went into the first door she got to. As Puck reached the top of the stairs he turned to Sam and thrust his hips in a suggestive manner and winked before pulling off his shirt and following Brittany into the other room and slamming the door.

_Looks like those two are gonna be having some fun. Maybe I can get a little something something from Quinn. _He thought to himself, his thoughts being clouded by the alcohol and how turned on he currently was from the kissing, not to mention Brittany walking around half naked for most of the night.

He looked back towards where Quinn and Santana had been making out and made his way over to them as they had now separated and were just dancing with the others. He moved behind Quinn and started dancing behind her, brushing up against her back. She turned her head around to see who was behind her and upon seeing Sam she gave him a sexy smile and pushed back into him, grinding her ass into his groin. He rolled his eyes back into his head at the feeling he currently experiencing in his crotch and moved his hands around her waist, pulling her against him so that her back was flat to his bare chest. He leant down and moved his head over her shoulder, kissing her on the neck. Quinn moved her head to the side and back slightly then using her hands she pulled his head up off her shoulder and guided his mouth on to hers. As they began to kiss she continued to grind her ass against him and he began to get hard from the sensation.

"I can feel you Sam." She said, breaking off the kiss to speak.

"It's because you're so sexy." He whispered into her ear as they continued to grind on each other.

"How's this for sexy?" Quinn asked him as she suddenly dipped her torso towards the ground before flipping her hair back behind her head, arching her back and slowly moving back up to him, all the while her ass never breaking contact with his groin. She looked over her shoulder at Sam once she was upright and he saw her break into a smile at the expression on his face because his jaw had dropped and his eyes had rolled back into his head again. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him back down to her lips, dropping one hand to her waist to join his. He kissed her, brushing his tongue against her lips, trying to move it into her mouth. She opened her mouth a little wider and he moved his tongue in, finding hers and gently moving it across hers. He felt her hand move from his arms around her waist to his abs, her palm flat against them and her fingertips resting just above the top of his pants.

"Mmm, Sam…" Quinn said into the kiss just before she spun around quickly, eager to rejoin the kiss with him. She had moved her hand up from his abs to the centre of his chest, her fingertips resting on the base of his collarbone while his were still wrapped around her waist. He felt her fingers bend slightly so that the tips of her nails were resting against his chest and her hand move slowly down his body, the nails lightly scratching him as they made their way down. Her hand finally stopped on top of the bulge in his jeans and she moved her other hand away from his face to help its twin unbutton his jeans. He felt the button pop out and then his zipper descend agonisingly slowly as Quinn pulled it down. The jeans were tight enough that they stayed on his waist although they were now completely open. He looked around anxiously to see if anyone had noticed but everyone was either dancing or god knows where and Quinn was pressed right up against him, so he really didn't care right now anyways. He went back to kissing her as he felt her palm land flat on top of his bulge through his light blue boxer briefs. He gasped into Quinn's mouth as she started moving her hand up and down his length. She started moving her hand quicker and quicker until he was close to orgasming when he heard Santana yell at him and Quinn over the music.

"Hey, love birds, come and get some more shots!"

Quinn stopped her rubbing and broke off the kiss. "Let's go get some shots and then we can return to this…" She said raising her eyebrows and giving him a slight squeeze.

"Sure." At this point he'd do pretty much anything she said just to get her to continue and so started zipping up his pants so he could go get shots with the others who were already making their way to the kitchen.

Quinn grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his fly. "No, leave it undone." She said as she pulled it back down and smiled at him sexily.

"But what if the others see?" He asked her, moving his hand back to his fly.

She grabbed his hand again and held it still. "Maybe if you stay close behind me they won't see?" And with that she started walking towards the kitchen, pulling him by the hand.

He rushed to move close behind her to hide his open pants as they entered the kitchen. Santana was pouring everyone shots of vodka and Sam pushed himself up to the back of Quinn, enjoying the feel of his dick pressed up against her ass. Santana passed out the shots of vodka and he took a shot from her and downed it straight away, Quinn doing the same with a shot of her own.

"How about another round everyone?" Santana said and was met with sounds of approval from the people gathered in the kitchen so she started pouring more shots for everyone. As she was pouring out the drinks, Tina and Mike entered the room from the door that led towards the laundry. The pair's clothes were a bit mussed up, Tina's hair was quite messy and Mike was still in the process of putting his shirt back on. All the people already in the kitchen started to make rather crude comments about what the two of them had been up to and Santana poured two extra shots for the returning couple. She passed the shots out to everyone again and they all downed their drinks.

Quinn turned to face Sam and leaned up to whisper into Sam's ear. "Let's go into the lounge." She started to move out of the kitchen and Sam spun around quickly to try and keep himself covered by her body.

"Hey Sam!" Mike yelled just as Sam and Quinn were walking through the doorway.

He turned to look over his shoulder so as not to expose his situation downstairs. "Yeah man?" He said impatiently, wanting to go to the lounge room with Quinn as soon as he could.

Mike just nodded his head towards Sam's crotch, grinned and gave Sam a double thumbs up. Sam's jaw dropped open and he blushed a bright red colour when he realised that Mike must have seen what was going on with his pants when he had spun around to leave the kitchen. What he didn't realise was the smile that had formed on Santana's face after she had also seen what was going on when Sam had spun around. Before he could reply to Mike, Quinn had pulled him from the doorway and out into the main area, past the unconscious Finn and into the lounge room. They stopped in front of the sofa that he and Santana had been using earlier in the night. Quinn rotated them around so that Sam's back was facing towards the sofa and Quinn was standing in front of him.

"So, where were we?" Quinn asked him tracing the outline of his abs with one of her fingers.

Sam took her hand from where it was stroking his abs and moved it downwards to where his pants were open. "I think we were around about… here." As he said 'here' he placed her hand directly on to his bulge.

"Hmmm, I don't we were exactly here." Quinn said as she moved her hand across his length. "I think you were a bit harder last time."

"Don't worry, that should be fixed up in no time." Sam said as he leaned in to kiss the beautiful blonde in front of him.

As he leant down to her, her other hand moved up from her side to the centre of his chest and she pushed him back. He lost his balance, which wasn't at peak levels thanks to the alcohol, and he fell backwards into a sitting position on the sofa. He went to stand back up but as he did Quinn gave him another shove to keep him in his seat. He moved back in his seat, spread his knees apart and stretched his arms out across the back of the sofa.

"Do you want to come join me down here?" he asked her, trying to give her a sexy look but he wasn't sure if he got it right.

"Of course." She said as she moved in between his legs, her own legs pressed up against the sofa. She leant down and placed her hands on his shoulders, arms outstretched. Using his shoulders for leverage she slowly slid her left leg up the side of his thigh and then over the top afterwards doing the same with her right leg so that she was kneeling over his lap, a leg on either side of him. He leaned up a little and she leaned down to him and their mouths met somewhere in the middle. He moved his legs closer together, grabbed her hips and pushed her down so she was sitting on his thighs. She reached a hand down between them and she found his cock, which was now as hard as it had been when they were dancing. Again, she started rubbing him through his underwear while they continued to make out. Due to all the stimulation he had been going through that night he started to get close fairly quickly. Just as he was on the edge, the others walked into the room and Quinn pulled her hand up off of him.

"Hey, you two! Stop making out for five seconds and come and have another couple of drinks!" Santana yelled at them and waved a vodka bottle in their general direction.

"Just bring it over here!" Quinn yelled back in a harsh tone, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Don't talk to me like that, you blonde stick! You best check yourself afores I ends you!" Santana said as she walked over to the two of them on the sofa.

Other people started finding places to sit across the floor and various chairs in the room as Santana passed the bottle to Quinn who took it off her, giving Santana only a glare in return.

Quinn unscrewed the cap and took a drink straight from the bottle. She gasped and then raised the bottle to Sam's lips. He wrapped his mouth around the bottle and she tilted it up slowly, letting the alcohol run down his throat. She kept tilting the bottle and he had to reach up and take it off her to stop himself from choking.

"Quinn, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk!" He said, mimicking her from earlier that night. She playfully punched him on the arm before taking the bottle back off him and having another swig and continuing to make out with him. And that was also the first thing Sam remembered when he woke up the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

A/N: _Wow, sorry for the month-long delay guys, I sort of lost the USB I had the story on. But never fear, I now have back-ups. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter though, although it's a bit of a short one. I promise the updates will come weekly at the longest from now on. :) Oh, and reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

><p>He tried opening his eyes and immediately reconsidered that decision as the light burned his eyes. He shut them again and reached over towards where his nightstand should be, instead bumping his hand into something that should not have been there. <em>What the…? The hell is this? And what's with my bed, it's kinda hard and scratchy, like carpet…<em> He then remembered that he had crashed at Finn's last night and the object to his right was the sofa he and Quinn had been making out on. He tried to remember what had happened after that. _We were making out but we couldn't do anything more because everyone else was in the room and then… um… that's right, she went to get another drink after Mike took back the vodka and then she like, passed out on the couch so I must've talked to the others for a bit before crashing on the floor… I think. _

He reached down to adjust his equipment which had become squashed underneath him due to his morning hard-on and realised that his jeans were still undone. _Oh shit, they must have been undone while I was talking to the others! Hopefully they don't remember or maybe they didn't even notice… Mike probably told them all after he saw anyway._

He attempted to open his eyes again, this time the light didn't affect him so badly. He let his eyes adjust and then surveyed the room from the floor. Santana was curled up into a ball on the recliner, Kurt was lying across the floor at the foot of the chair, Tina was asleep on the three-seater sofa, Mike was sprawled out behind the back of the sofa and Artie was asleep in his chair. He had no idea where Mercedes and Rachel were and he figured that Brittany and Puck were still upstairs while Finn was probably still under the pool table.

He turned his head to face the couch and looked up, seeing Quinn's face slightly over the edge of the sofa. She was lying on her side, facing towards Sam. She had curled her top leg up to her chest and she had rested her head on her hand, just on the edge of the sofa. Her hair had fallen across her face, covering her eyes slightly. In the morning sunlight Sam could've sworn he was looking at an angel.

He rolled over on to his back and sat up, stretching out his arms and torso. He pulled himself over to the front of the sofa so he could lean against it while he zipped up his pants. His back was resting against the middle of the sofa so he turned his head to the side to look at Quinn again, who still looked amazing in the morning light. He looked up at a clock on the wall, discovering the time to be 9:30. He turned back to look at Quinn, just admiring her beauty when her eyes fluttered open. He quickly turned his head in the opposite direction. _Crap, I hope she didn't see me watching her sleep. That's pretty stalker-y._

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Quinn speak softly. "Good Morning Sam."

He turned back to face her. "Morning Quinn." He whispered back, not wanting to wake up the others.

"It is morning right?"

"Yea, it's about 9:30."

"Hmm, I could do with a bit more sleep. And a bed."

He chuckled at her last comment. "At least you had a couch; I was stuck on the floor. You seemed to sleep pretty well anyway."

"Mmm, not too bad, I don't even remember going to sleep. When did we go to sleep?"

"Well, you sort of... passed out a bit. How much of last night do you remember?" He asked. _Oh please god let her remember the kissing and the... other stuff..._

"Ummmm, most of it I think... I remember taking tequila shots and then... Oh god, I kissed Santana." She groaned and started rubbing her forehead. "Then what happened? We kissed didn't we? And then... Crap, I kissed her twice!" She groaned again and Sam let out a chuckle.

Quinn used her knee to hit the back of his head playfully "Yea, I bet you enjoyed it didn't you? After that we started dancing didn't we? And then..." Sam was looking at Quinn as she went silent and her mouth opened wide.

"I guess you just remembered what happened towards the end of the night then?" He asked her, looking away as he did.

"Oh my god I can't believe I did that with you!" she exclaimed. "I mean, not that I did that _with you_but that I did that at all."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Hey, calm down. We were both pretty drunk. And least you didn't fall over and crack your head open or something."

"Does anyone but us know about this?" she asked him, looking worried.

"Uhh, Mike saw what was going on when we were in the kitchen but he may have told other people." Sam told her. "But if he didn't as far as everyone else is concerned we just made out."

"Thank God" Quinn said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh crap." Sam said, remembering about his pants.

"Oh crap? Oh crap what?" Quinn asked him, getting nervous again.

"After you... umm... passed out, I was talking to the others and, err, my pants were still... open." He said sheepishly.

"Oh nooooooooo." Quinn groaned again and buried her face into the couch cushion.

Sam reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay we'll just say tha-"

"No!" Quinn snapped as she interrupted him. "No, it will not be okay. Because it'll get out, it always does. And when does, every guy in school will be trying to pour drinks into me because it turns me into a giant slut!" Santana shifted positions and both Quinn and Sam stared at her, making sure she wasn't awake.

"Quinn, calm down. It'll be fine as long as Mike hasn't told anybody." Sam said, trying to calm Quinn down although he didn't seem to be having much effect.

"If he has I'm going to castrate him with a blunt knife..." Quinn threatened. Sam gulped and made a mental note to never piss off Quinn.

He moved down along the edge of the sofa towards her and turned around so that he was kneeling in front of her.

"Look, I'm sure he hasn't, Mike wouldn't do that. And I'm sure if you use that castration threat he never will." She smiled slightly and Sam gained confidence with his current speech. "And if any guy tries to take advantage of you by getting you drunk I promise to personally beat them up."

Quinn broke into a full smile and started playing with his hair with one hand. "Ohh, like my own personal bodyguard?"

"Your own personal bodyguard." Sam confirmed as he brushed Quinn's hair off her face and leant in to kiss her.

Quinn was moving to meet him when suddenly she backed off. "Good morning Kurt!"

Sam sighed and mentally cursed at Kurt for ruining the moment. He turned around and smiled at the now awake boy. "Yea, good morning!" _Moment-ruiner. Couldn't you have woken up 20 seconds later? Would that have been too much to ask?_

"Morning you two. How'd you sleep last night?" Kurt asked groggily.

"I slept fine on the couch but I think Sam had a bit less fun on the floor." Quinn told him.

"Well, I certainly envy you Quinn; the floor was no fun at all." Kurt said as he stretched out. "At least I don't have a hangover, how are you two on that front?"

"I'm fine, I don't seem to get them..." Quinn said as she sat up on the sofa, leaning back against the arm.

"Yea, I'm fine as well, although I don't know whether that's beginner's luck or not."

"You mean you've never been drunk before Sam?" Kurt asked as stood up and made his way over to sit at the other end of the sofa to Quinn.

"Nope, never. Last night was my first time." Sam replied, turning around again and leaning back against the middle of the sofa.

"Ohh, so we've corrupted you then?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrows at Sam as he looked up at her.

"I guess so. You terrible people, destroying my innocence with your alcohol and your show choir!" he joked.

"I know! We should just be so ashamed, shouldn't we Quinn?" Kurt said, playing along with the joke.

"Oh definitely, we should probably be arrested and put on trial!" Quinn began to mimic a deep, manly voice. "Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel you are accused of murdering Samuel Evans' innocence. How do you plea?"

Both Sam and Kurt started laughing. "Oh, do you think this is a laughing matter Mr. Hummel?" Quinn said, continuing in her judge voice. "This is a very serious crime!"

Kurt managed to get his laughing under control. "Oh no, your honour! I don't find this funny at all!"

"Good, then how do you plea?"

"Guilty, your honour!"

"And how about you Miss Fabray?" Quinn answered herself in her regular voice. "Guilty, your honour. But please, be lenient! I didn't know any better!"

"Well, with that revelation and the fact that both you and Mr. Hummel are so amazingly gorgeous, I find the defendants... NOT GUILTY!"

"Oh thank you, your honour, thank you!" Kurt said, in between laughing bouts.

All three of them had descended into laughing fits now and the others in the room were starting to stir due to the noise the three of them were making.

"Ugh, you would guys cram a sock in it? I've just woken up..." Santana snapped at them as she sat up in the chair she had been sleeping in.

"Alright Miss Grumpy Pants, calm down." Kurt told her as their laughter died down.

Mike stood up and stretched out. "I'm gonna go get a glass of water, my head's killing me. Anyone else want one?" Everyone raised their hand.

"I'll come help you bro." Sam said as he got up off of the ground.

"Yea, me too" Quinn said, giving Sam a meaningful look.

Sam took Quinn's hands and helped her up before the two of them and Mike left the room. They tried to walk quietly through the main area, trying not to wake up Finn who was still asleep under the pool table, snoring loudly.

"How'd he even get under there?" Sam asked the other two as they entered the kitchen but they both just shrugged their shoulders at him.

Mike opened a cupboard and started taking out glasses.

Quinn nudged Sam in the ribs with her elbow and nodded her head towards Mike.

Sam took the hint. "Hey Mike, you remember much from last night?" Sam asked, trying to be subtle.

"No, I didn't tell anyone about how you were walking around with your pants open and Quinn was... well, you know." Mike said, anticipating where the question was leading up to.

He broke into a big grin when he turned around and saw the look of shock on the faces of the two blondes.

Quinn was first to recover from the surprise. "Well, you better not tell anyone or you'll regret it!" She left the kitchen in a huff.

Mike began laughing but Sam interrupted him. "Dude, she mentioned castration early and she seemed pretty serious about it, I would take be taking her threat a bit more seriously."

Mike calmed down a bit. "Relax dude, I'm not going to tell anyone. What kind of friend would I be?"

"Not even Tina?" Sam asked him.

"When I said no-one, I meant no-one." Mike said as he passed Sam some glasses of water.

"You didn't say no-one..." Sam said, as they left the kitchen.

"Dude, shut up. You know what I mean."

"Yea, alright, cheers bro." Sam said as they entered back into the lounge room.

Mike and Sam started passing out glasses when Artie began speaking. "Hey, do any of you guys know where Mercedes and Rachel are? I remember talking to them before we went to sleep."

"I'm pretty sure they went upstairs to find beds because all the couches were taken and the princesses can't handle sleeping on the floor." Santana said as she accepted a drink off Sam.

"What about Brittany and Puck?" Tina asked.

"We're here." Puck said as the two of them entered the room, Puck shirtless and Brittany still in her underwear.

"Umm, Brittany? Where are your clothes?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fairies took them?" replied the blonde, squeezing in next to Santana on the recliner.

Santana was starting to explain to Brittany that fairies didn't exist when she was interrupted by Finn stumbling into the room.

"Oh my god, how much did I drink last night?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"A lot." Sam said as he passed his glass of water to Finn, who gulped it down.

Sam made his way over to Quinn and Kurt, sitting in between them when Rachel and Mercedes entered the room.

"So what were you two up to last night then?" Artie asked the two girls.

"Nothing really." Rachel said as she walked over to Finn and hugged him.

"Sureeeeee." Puck said. "I bet you two were all up on each other."

"You wish Puckerman!" Rachel retorted and nudged Finn in the ribs, looking for some support although Finn was still busy with his hangover.

"Uhh, yea, shut up Puck." Finn managed to say to try and defend his girlfriend.

"Whatever man, I'm gettin' outta here. Who wants a lift?" Puck asked the room.

"Me and Britt will get one." Santana said, standing up and then helping up Brittany.

"Yeah, me too." Quinn said, standing up of the couch.

"I'll give whoever else needs a lift one as well." Kurt said

"I'll go with you Kurt." Sam said.

Everyone started saying their goodbyes (Rachel was staying at Finn's, Mike was driving himself and Tina home and Artie and Mercedes were getting picked up by Artie's Dad) and Santana found Brittany's clothes in the laundry.

"Hey Sam, here you go." She said, tossing him his shirt.

"Thanks." He said as he started pulling it on.

Sam made his way over to Quinn who was hugging Mercedes and waited for them to finish.

"Hey, so I'll see you at school tomorrow yeah?" he said, hugging her.

"Of course." Quinn said as she pulled back and kissed him lightly. _Wow, she's an even better kisser when she's sober…_

"Hey Sam, let's go." Kurt said from across the room. _He definitely is a moment-ruiner._

"Well, I'll see ya." Sam said to Quinn as he walked over to Kurt.

"Alright man, let's go." He said to Kurt as he walked passed him to leave the house.

He got into the passenger seat in Kurt's car as Kurt started the engine. "You had a pretty good night Sam, didn't you?" Kurt asked him, smirking.

"Oh, definitely. A _very _good night." Sam said, recalling the highlights of his night and Kurt pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street.


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Guest

**A/N: **_Don't judge me :( I'm sorry for the huge delay but I had massive, massive writers block. I finally figured it out_ _but the chapter is still a little shorter than normal. __Hopefully it's not too bad though :) Oh, and reviews are always appreciated __but if you don't want to review, I won't withhold chapters. I reckon that's dodgy._

* * *

><p>He waved goodbye to Kurt as Kurt pulled out of Sam's driveway. He turned around and walked up the pathway to his front door. He stopped before opening the door, taking out some chewing gum to try and mask the smell of alcohol on his breath; he would be in tons of trouble if his parents found out that he had been drinking alcohol the night before. The door was unlocked so he walked straight into the house; loudly announcing that he was home. He was greeted by a shout of "Hi Sam! I'm in the kitchen!" from his mother. He walked down the entrance hall, past the corridor leading off to his families' respective bedrooms and the bathroom, past the lounge room and into the kitchen and dining room. He found his mother sitting at the dining table, doing the crossword and drinking a mug of coffee.<p>

"Hey sweetie, how was the party?" She asked, looking up from the paper.

He had been told before that his mother looked a lot like him and sometimes he could see the resemblance. She had shoulder length hair that was a light brown colour bordering on dark blonde, the same colour as his hair; well, before he dyed his anyway. She wasn't a tall woman, standing at 5 feet 5 inches and she had a shapely figure. Her best feature though was her brilliant green eyes; his father was always going on about how her eyes were the reason he fell in love with her.

"Pretty good, I had fun." He replied, trying to contain a grin as he recalled the previous night's events; no way would he be telling her _all_the details about last night, hell, he couldn't even remember some stuff.

"From your expression I'd say you had a lot of fun, you're grinning like a maniac." His Mum said putting down her paper as Sam sat down across the table from her.

"Yeah, well, it was definitely a lot of fun." He said, still grinning.

"Ooooo, you met a girl didn't you?" She leaned toward Sam. "What's she like? Is she pretty? Did you kiss her?" she said, teasing her son.

"No! Shut up Mum! I didn't do anything with anyone!" Sam said, his grin dropping away.

Just then his father and his two younger siblings came in through the back door and it was obvious from their panting and sweaty clothes that they had been running around in the backyard, probably playing some kind of game the twins had invented.

"Hey Sam! Didn't realise you were home yet. How was the party last night?" his Dad asked in his Australian accent. He had lived in Australia until he was 21 and then he decided to travel around the U.S. with his friends and that's when he met Sam's mum at a party and fell in love with her. He had stayed in U.S. to be with her and they had married within a year of meeting. Sam was conceived on their wedding night and he was followed by the twins, Stevie and Stacy, around 7 years later. Sam's Dad had a similar build to Sam although he was maybe an inch shorter, with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Sam met a girl at the party last night." His mother said, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"Oooooo, did you meet a girl Sam?" His Dad asked as he nudged Sam's shoulder with his elbow.

"No, I already knew her!" Sam yelled, getting frustrated by all the questioning.

"Ohhhh, so there was a girl then?" His Mum asked, raising her eyebrows at his father again.

"No! Well, yes, there was… but we didn't do anything!" Sam said, getting agitated.

"So you didn't kiss her then?" His Dad asked, pouring himself some coffee.

"No!" Sam replied, looking down at his hands as he did.

"Yes you did!" His Mother exclaimed. "You looked down when you said no, you always do that when you're lying."

"Fine! I kissed a girl last night! Happy?" Sam said as he stood up and stormed off to his room.

"Our little boy's growing up right before our eyes, Jess." His Dad said, leaning down to peck his wife on the cheek. "I just hope she's half as pretty as you."

She slapped him gently on the arm with the newspaper. "Oh, stop it, Stan."

Sam shut his door behind him, turned around and collapsed backwards on to his double bed. He laced his fingers together, placing his hands behind his head, and his mind wandered back to the previous night. A smile formed on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn got in the front seat of Puck's car and flipped down the sun shield, checking her reflection in the mirror as Santana and Brittany got into the back seat.<p>

"Hey Puck, where's your shirt?" Brittany asked as she put on her pants.

"Shit, I must've left it inside. I'll be back in a bit." Puck said as he jogged back towards the house.

Quinn checked her neck in the mirror, trying to see if Sam left any marks.

"Don't worry Quinn, he didn't leave a hickey." Santana said as she helped Brittany put her shirt back on. "Not for lack of trying though, you two were all over each other."

"You're just jealous Santana." Quinn stated as she began to put on some lip-gloss.

"To be honest, if he had kissed me I would've been afraid that he was going swallow me." Santana said as she looked out the window, not wanting her expressions to give away that she had already kissed Sam.

"Trust me; he uses his mouth very well."

"I bet he'd be good at oral" Brittany thought aloud as she looked out the window causing the other two girls in the car to share a look of affection and exasperation that they'd shared many times before.

"I dunno, what's his tongue like Quinn?" Santana said teasingly.

"It's fine, Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes and turned back around the windscreen. "Where the hell is Puck?"

As she spoke Puck jogged back to the car while putting his shirt on. "It was hanging off the fan in Finn's room." He said as he opened the car door and got in.

"You guys had sex on Frankenteen's bed? Finally someone has." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Not everyone is a big a fan of sex as you are Santana." Quinn said as Puck started the car and pulled out on to the street.

"I don't know why not, sex is crazy awesome." Santana stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah it is." Puck said and smirked at the girls.

"Shut up Puck." Santana and Quinn said in unison.

The rest of the drive to Quinn's house passed fairly uneventfully, with only a few more remarks from Santana about Sam and Quinn's activities the night before. Quinn exited the car, thanked Puck for the ride and said goodbye to the two girls in the back seat. She walked over to her front door and let her self in. She didn't bother announcing her arrival; her mother was probably out with one of the many boyfriends that she had been with since Quinn's father left with his mistress.

Quinn entered the lounge room and saw a man in a leather jacket sitting on one of the sofa and her mother was kneeling in front of him, giving him a blowjob.

"MUM! WHAT THE FUCK!" Quinn screamed and drew the attention of the two adults.

Her mother yelped in surprise, jumped up and ran over to Quinn. "Quinny, I…"

"I don't care, just leave me alone." Quinn said, cutting her mother off, and stormed up the stairs to her room.

"I should go…" The man in the leather jacket said as he stood up and zipped up his pants.

"You think?" Judy replied, before running up the stairs after her daughter.

The man just shrugged and walked out the door slamming it behind him, the noise repeating a few second later when Quinn slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on to her bed. It wasn't long before her mother started knocking on her door.

"Quinn! Let me in, I want to talk to you!"

"Go away! Just leave me alone! Go find another guy who wants put his dick in your mouth!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'm your mother!"

Quinn was crying tears of anger by now as she stood up and faced the door "My mother who let me get kicked out of the house when I was 16 and pregnant! I think that lets me talk to you however I want!"

Judy sighed and started to walk away. "I'm also the one who took you back in. I'm going to the bar and I hope you've calmed down enough to talk about this by the time I get back."

Quinn opened her door and stormed to the top of the staircase. "That's right! Go and drink your problems away, maybe you can find some more guys at the bar that you can suck off!" She screamed at her mother's back as Judy ignored her and left the house, slamming the front door behind her.

Quinn sat down on the top step and placed her head in her hands, trying to hold back the flow of tears that was threatening to start again. There was a knock on the door and she started walking down the stairs to answer it. She stopped at the table at the bottom of the stairs to grab a couple of tissues and clean up her face a little, checking her reflection in the mirror above the table. It was probably her mother coming back because she forgot her keys or something and Quinn didn't want her to know that she had been crying. She flattened out her dress a little and then opened the door, expecting to see her mother and not at all expecting to see who was standing there. It was a young teenage boy, around 13 or 14, and he had brown hair that was medium length and combed so it was covering the left half of his face, including one of his deep brown eyes. He was around her height, fairly skinny and he was wearing an open grey hoodie over a plain black t-shirt which was untucked and hanging over the top of a pair of baggy faded blue jeans which were far too long for him as they covered everything but the toes of his black skate shoes. He had a green backpack hanging off of his right shoulder and he was holding a skateboard under his left arm.

She looked him up and down before speaking. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He pushed his hair off his face with his free hand, giving her a glimpse of his left eye before the hair fell back into place. He looked down at the ground and mumbled something that she couldn't quite hear.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked, becoming impatient with the boy in front of her.

"Is this the Fabray household?" he said quietly, his gaze not moving from his shoes.

"Yes, it is. My mother's out currently, but I can leave her a message if you want?"

"You must be Quinn right?" he asked as he tried again to remove his hair from his face.

"Yes, I'm Quinn. And you are?" Quinn asked, now curious about the boy standing in front of her.

"Ummm…" He finally looked up at her and they made eye contact for the first time. "I think I'm your brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, sorry about the cliff hanger but I read about fifty fics that have had cliffhangers at the end of chapters in the past two weeks so this is just my attempt at a little revenge if any of those writers actually read this fic... And I'll try and have the next chapter up within a week, but no promises as my track record isn't very good..._


	6. Chapter 6: The Family Reunion

"What?" Quinn stared at the boy in front of her, completely surprised.

"I think I'm your brother and that you're my sister." The boy repeated; his eye line dropping back to his shoes.

"I think I would remember you if you were my brother. I'm an only child actually." She said, still not sure what she should make of the situation or the boy standing on her doorstep.

"You were only two when we were born, you wouldn't remember, you were too young. We were given up for ad…adoption." The boy faltered on the word adoption, it clearly didn't sit well with him.

"Wow, this is hard to believe… wait, did you say we?" she asked, arching one eyebrow, a quizzical look crossing her face.

"Umm, yeah, me and my twin sister. She's playing with the dog on the front lawn." The boy said, turning and pointing at someone out of her vision.

She leant out the doorway and saw a girl with mid-back length hair that was the same medium brown colour as her brother's; rolling around on the grass with a black and white border collie. Quinn looked back to the boy who was supposedly her brother and noticed he was smiling while he watched his sister playing with the dog, the first time she had seen him smile since meeting him. It really lit up his face; the eye that wasn't covered by his hair was sparkling.

She leant back as the boy turned his attention back to her. "Look, I'm just having a hard time believing this. Do you have any proof?"

"Yeah, Pan's got the adoption papers." The boy said as he turned back to the direction of his sister and yelled to her. "Hey Pan, bring over the papers!"

The girl grabbed a backpack off the lawn that matched her brother's and ran over to stand next to him, the dog following close behind.

"Hey, I'm Pandora! Or Pan for short." The girl said as she flashed a giant smile at Quinn. The girl was maybe half an inch shorter than Quinn, although they had a very similar body shape. She was wearing black skinny jeans, royal blue Converses and a plain white tank top. Her eyes matched her brothers perfectly, although both of hers were on display, and they both shared similar facial features, although obviously hers were much more feminine. All in all, she was a very pretty girl.

"And this here is Charlie!" She said as she leant down and gave the dog a scratch behind the ears.

"Pandora is a very beautiful name." Quinn said, returning the smile that she had been given by Pandora albeit not quite as wide. She turned her attention back to the boy. "I don't think you said your name?" She asked him.

"That's Patrick, but I just call him Trick." Pandora answered for her brother, clearly the more confident of the two. She zipped open her backpack and pulled out some sheets of paper that were stapled together, handing them to Quinn. "Here you go, says on the first page who our birth parents were." She said, still smiling widely.

Quinn scanned over the page, finding her parent's names had been typed into the field for "Names of Birth Parents".

"Umm, wow. I have a younger brother and sister." Quinn said, dumbfounded by the information she had just read.

"Yep, that's us!" Pandora said putting her arm around her brother's shoulder and pulling him next to her. "We were wondering if we could meet our parents?"

"Umm, of course, I was saying before that my mother was out but I'll call her and get her to come back." Quinn said handing Pandora back the papers, who put them back into her bag. "Do you want to come inside and wait?" She asked as she stepped aside to let them past her.

"Can Charlie come in?" Pandora asked hopefully.

Before Quinn could reply the dog walked past her into the house and began sniffing around the bottom of the stairs.

"Oops, too late I guess!" Pandora said as she gave Quinn a lopsided smile and wandered in after the dog, grabbing Patrick's hand and pulling him in behind her.

Quinn closed the door behind them and walked into the lounge room, telling them to follow her. "So, you guys make yourself at home and I'll go upstairs and get my phone so I can call my Mum, I mean… our Mum. Wow, that's going to take some getting used to."

She left them in the lounge and headed up the stairs to her room, entering and grabbing her phone off her bed. She started heading back downstairs as she called her mother, telling her to come home as something important had happened.

"So, she should be here in the next 10 minutes or so." Quinn said as she walked back into the lounge room, seeing the twins sitting on one of the sofas with the dog sitting in between them.

"That's cool, what about our Dad?" Pandora asked, looking up at Quinn from where she was scratching Charlie.

"Oh, umm... he's not around." She answered, avoiding eye contact with Pandora.

"Oh... Is he dead?" Pandora asked, returning her attention back to the dog.

"No, he's still alive. At least, I think he is, I haven't seen him since he kicked me out..." She replied, more to herself then to the twins.

"You got kicked out?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, when I was 15, I got knocked up. When m-... our father found out, he kicked me out. Our mother took me back after she kicked Dad out because he was having an affair." Quinn said, looking down at her hands which were wringing themselves.

"You have a daughter? Can we see her?" Pandora asked, clearly excited at the prospect of meeting her niece.

"No, I gave her up for adoption. I was 15, I would've been a terrible mother and her father would've been worse than me. I can show you a picture though." Quinn said as she walked over to a bookshelf, taking a picture frame off of one of the shelves and passing it to Pandora.

The photo was of Quinn holding Beth when she was a newborn. Quinn was looking down at Beth and beaming.

"She's beautiful." Pandora said, Patrick nodding his head in agreement. "And she looks like you too."

"Her name's Beth." Quinn said, taking back the photo and placing it back on to the bookshelf. "So, what's the story with you two then?"

"Well, we were adopted by a couple in Delphos and we were with them until we were 13, when they were both arrested on drug charges. Then we got adopted again by another couple, who turned out to be alcoholics not to mention physically and verbally abusive. So, yesterday we decided to run away and find our real parents. Oh, and we took Charlie with us too, he was half dead before we got there and started looking after him." Pandora explained, her smile still bright but her eyes showing the pain that she carried with her.

"Wow, you two have certainly been through a lot." Quinn said, sitting down on another sofa. "How'd you manage to get the papers?"

"We stole them; Trick's great at lock picking. Then we just found our mother on Facebook and she had her address on her page, so we decided to come by for a visit." Pandora answered.

"Where are you going to stay tonight? And what about school tomorrow? Are you going to go back to Delphos?" Quinn asked.

"School's not a problem, we were being home-schooled. And by home schooled I mean, made to sit in our room all day. We took some money as well so we could afford a motel room if we needed to but we were hoping that our mother would want us to stay here..." Pandora looked hopefully at Quinn.

"Well, we've got enough space but I don't know whether Mum will be okay with it. I'd love for you guys to stay but it's not really up to me." Quinn told them.

As she finished speaking she heard the door opening and her mother entering the house. "Quinn, I'm back! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm in the lounge room!" Quinn yelled back.

Judy entered into the lounge room. "Quinn, what's the importa-" She stopped when she saw the twins sitting on the couch with their dog. "Oh, hello, I'm Judy. Quinn, are these your friends?"

"This is Pandora and this Patrick." She answered for the two of them as they seemed to be speechless at the sight of their mother.

"Hi guys, how are you? Have they just started at your school Quinny?"

Quinn looked at the twins and motioned with her head towards Judy, mouthing the words "Say something" to them.

"Umm..." Pandora stood up off of the sofa and looked directly at her mother. "We're your children."

"Oh." Judy stated and then promptly fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Yeah... I suck at updating. But definitely another chapter and/or the first chapter of... a new story! Gasp! I have several ideas for stories but I haven't decided which one I'm going to start first. Oh, and also I have no idea how adoption is run in Ohio so I may have made that up a little bit._


End file.
